Hip Hop Heads Take A Walk With Me
by LPBekka
Summary: Blaine Anderson is an on the rise, hip-hop dancer, set on being one of the best in the world. But when he takes interest in an unknown group with a lot of potential is it for their sake or for his own personal gains? AU, Klaine, Dance fic-Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: **This is what I get for becoming addicted to Ashling's diary and Step it up and Dance LOL. Erm…I'm sorry xD I know I shouldn't be getting distracted putting up so many stories but I want to share with you guys! But this wont be as fast updating cos I only have like….4/5 chapters written hope you all like xxx

**D/C: **I don't own glee or its members, I'm not making a profit off of this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Doing what you want is never an easy feat in life. Very few people can honestly say that for their time on Earth they are doing something they really care about, something they're actually passionate about, and something they truly love.

Blaine Anderson is one of the few who can say he does do the one thing that makes him happy.

From the age of four, the child had had a passion for dance, particularly hip hop. At six he was participating in BBoy competitions against not only kids his own age, but adults, too. Some claimed it was the cuteness factor that won the six year old the title of youngest ever winner of the LA regional BBoy championship, but the fact was, it was pure talent. Blaine Anderson was gifted.

His home was a shrine of medallions and trophies won in competitions. The majority were first place, but like everyone else, Blaine had had a bout of bad luck, in which he would sometimes only come second. This was a disappointment for Blaine but he knew one thing. Every competition he entered, he was damn well sure of a prize.

The young dancer travelled America . He was a rising star, he was going places, and he loved every minute.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was spring time, summer just around the corner, and kids in school were getting ready for exams. Still, there were two months of education left for most children. Blaine didn't have to experience that. He was home schooled. His parents always gave their full support of his dancing, and even travelled with him across the country. He would have been in his final year of high school, but couldn't remember clearly the last time he was in an educational establishment. All he could remember was recess when he was outside, wowing other seven year-olds with his moves.

Still, he had to study. There were no competitions on at the moment, or at least none that interested a dancer with such a high standard as himself, so he and his parents retired home to Ohio. He hadn't been back to his house in the city of Lima in months. There was a nice feeling as they entered the small home, it was so familiar.

Of course, the prestigious competitions Blaine entered earned money, money that could move the Anderson's from their small, suburban home, but they loved the residence.

As much as the young man loved to travel he loved to come back to his roots where everything was familiar. He dumped his bags in his room, looked at the poster of musical and dance stars who littered his pale blue wall and smirked. The single bed that was stowed away in the corner needed a change of sheets, and when he sat on his lazyboy, dust rose from it. His room really did need a clean, which his mother noticed when she looked in the door of her son's bedroom.

"Blaine…" She moaned, gazing at the mess. "You're not even here and you're room is a pigsty." Her son smirked; giving her his best innocent face which he knew melted her heart.

"You love me really mom." He mooches and she laughed despite herself, gazing at the empty pizza box located on top of his locker and the half full glass of Coke, which had been sitting there for months.

"You know I do, sweetheart," She said softly, "So are you going to clean this room?" Blaine sighed and threw his head back on the Lazyboy.

"Do I have to?" He moaned and his mother nodded, giving him her best 'Yes, because I said so' look. Blaine stomped one foot like a five year old with a tantrum and his mother laughed at the pout on his lips. Helena Anderson loved her only son with all her heart, but he had the temperament of a three year old.

"Blaine, for someone so particular about everything being perfect you sure do let your bedroom get out of hand." Blaine sighed, forcing himself up off the beanbag.

"Dancing and cleaning are different." Blaine said as he walked towards the door , which his mother blocked.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" The older woman asked, her tone soft but firm like all mothers. It made he boy moan.

"I'm gonna go practice." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His mother laughed and shook her head.

"What about your room?" The youth shrugged and ducked underneath his mother's arm, darting out of the space. Helena spun around to see her boy scooping his hoodie off the patch of floor beside the doorway. She did not have an impressed look on her face, but Blaine turned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See you later mom." He laughed, backing away in a flawless moon dance which also caused his mother to giggle. She gazed as the teen then spun around and rushed towards the front door.

"DO SOME STUDYING AS WELL!" Helena called after her son, but she was unsure he heard her as the front slammed in the middle of her words. Helena laughed and walked along the hall. She had always been supportive of her son. Being a teacher herself she was able to home school him as they travelled across America, so it wasn't like her son was missing out on anything, except maybe friends. He met lots of people, stayed in contact through emails, but he never had people to hang around with. He had never been a part of a husband, Patrick, had been a little less supportive at first, but seeing all the medals his son won encouraged him to support the youth in his ventures. They knew their boy had a bright future ahead of him. As well as talented, he was good at his school work, but he really didn't need to be. None of them could see him going to college. He was most definitely going to have a future in dancing. He said it himself, he couldn't see himself anywhere else in years to come.

Helena smiled at one of the trophies her son had won for a BBoy competition. Still she went off, needing to cook her husbands dinner for when he came back from hopefully getting back his job, which had been put on hold.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine had been disappointed to find out the fate of the hall he used to practice in. It had been demolished to make way for a parking lot. This left the youth to wander the town, wondering where he could possibly practice. The hall was rarely used and he loved it. Since no one was ever there, he never feared his moves being stolen.

An hour passed and the boy was no closer to finding anywhere. He had been stopped a few times by people who recognized him off the internet, videos or whatever reason. He always found this flattering, but anytime it happened Blaine found this smug stranger would rise within him, and he would become a cocky jackass, but that was his niche. People seemed to love smug Blaine. The kind who waltzed into competitions and knew he was going to take them all by storm.

The dancer grew bored of searching and taking his mother's words to heart, so he made his way to the library. Helena had told him she would be testing him on history next week so he needed to brush up on the Boston Tea Party.

The eighteen year old searched through the stacks of books for something that would help when he noticed a teenage boy, not much younger than Blaine creeping in, a video camera in one hand and a boom box in the other. Blaine leaned against the shelf to look at the boy as he played with his camera. What was he doing?

No one saw the well built, brunettee boy bend down to the stereo and press a button. They all jumped when Flo Rida's "Low" erupted in the quiet study area. Blaine gazed as the doors of the library flung open noisily and four young men wearing plain, white masks rushed in. Blaine watched intently as one got up on the table, causing three young girls to pull their chairs away. The male pressed one hand to the wooden table, raising the rest of his body into the air in BBoy pose. His arms were well built and buff and he easily supported his entire body with one hand. On the floor one guy was performing popping movements in time to the beats and two others were mimicking each others moves, currently flipping.

The brunettee with the camera tried to catch in every detail of the dancers as the guy on the table with the strong arms and black hair jumped off the support, startling the girls. Blaine could hear them laugh as one guy, a brunette broke away from the group and spun on his head only to stop, leaning on one shoulder as well as his head, legs bent in the air. Blaine marvelled at the control of his body as he held the pose while the other three popped and locked, giving the patrons of the library a spectacle. Blaine watched the masked dancers perform, but two librarians approached and it was the guy with the camera who saw them. The professional dancer watched him kick the boom box, and it turned off automatically before he and the four dancers rushed to the exit be to prevent getting yelled at.

Forgetting his studies, Blaine couldn't help but drop the history book, and rush out after the five boys who were running down the many steps of the library, laughing loudly. He watched one run along the stone wall that led from the top of the steps to the bottom. It was the slight brunette. Blaine gazed, noting his balance and how he didn't stumble once only to reach the bottom and jump off the wall complete with a flip. He landed with the skill of a cat, earning claps and cheers from his fellow masked partners in crime.

Blaine rushed down the steps, not bothering with any fancy moves as he only wanted to reach the street dancing teenagers. They were already rushing along the sidewalk, laughing and cheering, all but the brunettee still wearing his white faceless mask.

The half Irish male watched as the five rushed into a corner alley and he jogged after them. They ran fast as if they had done this before. Blaine stood at the end of the side street, watching as they all collapsed on the ground or leaned against the fire escapes of the high rise, Lima buildings.

The brunettee kid was still filming with his camera and one youth-who Blaine only realized now had a Mohawk-took the equipment and tore off his mask, holding the lenses to his face.

"And that's how we do it!" He laughed loudly as did the others who all removed their masks. There was one who was a strong athletic build, short black hair and a youthful face. Another was a young Asian, very wiry but with fine arms and finally there was the brunette.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

He was slender, but toned with a body to rival the best dancers. He didn't wear the baggy clothing most hip hop dancers wore, but a tight plain t-shirt and something like bondage pants without the chains. Blaine silently wondered how the youth could move so gracefully while clad in such attire. He had seen the stranger do a back flip in the library and that flip outside. The way the brunette's body moved was nothing short of amazing, and now from this short distance Blaine could see every feature, and knew that this guy was wasn't exactly a secret Blaine was gay, he just never told anyone. He never lied about it. Never once did he claim he was straight. He had even slept with a guy before and it was fantastic, but this guy on front of him…wow.

He was about five foot ten inches, and had a lean body, strong but slender, with dancer's legs, which Blaine knew would be able to hold onto him as he fucked the youth against a wall. His slender, pink lips formed a cute, crooked smile that lit up his seemingly icy, blue eyes.

He couldn't stop smiling, showing off his perky whites and his cheeks were flushed pink which contrasted with the china colour of his skin. His body was a temple Blaine longed to worship.

The brunette hopped off the ladder he was perched on, to stand in front of the four other boys and talk to them, although about what, Blaine couldn't hear. He was fixated on the boy's round, tightly clad ass, which was visible to him, now that the youth had his back to the male. Laughter sounded from the others as the brunette spoke. From what Blaine assumed he was the leader of the small troop. He gained looks of admiration from his fellow dancers, and had an air of kind authority that even Blaine sensed. Unable to take it anymore the young man approached, wanting to get a better look at this guy.

The 'Mohawk guy' was the first to see him and cast him a look that told Blaine he hadn't been recognised. Evidently this guy wasn't into the popular hip hop scene. The brunette noticed his friends attention spans waver away from his words, and turned to see what they were all looking at. His eyes widened and he gazed at Blaine who smirked, finally having been known.

"You're B-Blaine Anderson!" He gasped, with a look as if he had just met his idol. "Oh my god." Blaine smirked and nodded as he saw the Mohawk guy look to another and whisper. His mutter was loud enough for all of them to hear, "Who's Blaine Anderson?"

The brunette spun around suddenly to glare at his friend.

"Blaine Anderson? Puck, you don't know him? He's like the youngest winner ever of the LA and Ohio regional BBoy championships?" Puck shrugged and the brunette shook his head, opening his mouth to say something else when Blaine cut him off.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked the brunette who spun around. The jeans, which were ridiculously tight anyways, still managed to slide just a fraction down so Blaine could see the tip of his ass crack. He also only noticed the lip ring on the boy's full bottom lip. He thought he would die of filthy thoughts there and then.

"K-Kurt." The boy stuttered, holding out his hand a little too eagerly to shake that of his idol. Blaine took the boy's hand and could see the look of intense admiration on his face. He smirked as he pictured how the brunette would appear underneath him, screaming in ecstasy as Blaine filled him with seed. Blaine was snapped from his dirty thoughts when he realised Kurt was talking, stuttering actually.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to see that…" Kurt mumbled in reference to their dancing. "God, I feel like we're all such idiots…t-that dancing was really crap; I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Hey!" The one called Puck yelled out as if offended their leader was calling them crap. Blaine smiled and watched Kurt turn to them.

"I'm not saying it's that we were crap," he hissed, "I'm saying the routine was, and I'm sorry for coming up with it you guys…" There was a joined mumble from the crowd in which they agreed it was certainly Kurt 's fault, but a laugh afterwards from all of them told Blaine they weren't serious. They all seemed to really like Kurt and no wonder. He was funny, seemed down to earth, and fucking hot. Kurt placed his thumbs in the pocket of his jeans, and looked to Blaine. "I'm sorry about that." Blaine shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." He said in a hushed tone. God this guy really was gorgeous. Blaine was contemplating just about every possible way to just get him on his back.

"Thanks, but we have a lot of shaping up to do if we want to get into the Hip Hop Championships this summer."

"I can help!" Blaine blurted out, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to somehow get Kurt into bed. He watched the blush extend across the brunettes cheeks.

"A-are you serious?" He stuttered. "Y-you wanna help…us?" Blaine smirked as a confirmation, watching as Kurt turned to his troop, who all nodded swiftly at the idea. He couldn't help but feel smug, hell yeah, they wanted him! Kurt turned back to the rising star with a dorky grin on his face. "A-awesome…that would really help….t-thanks…" Blaine shrugged, and gave Kurt one more once over with his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be able to think of some way to repay me." He replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Authors notes: **I'm sorry about the dancing. I really can't write hip hop [cringe] now PLEASE be honest what you think! Love you guys xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Thank you to anyone who reviewed this :D daw everyones so damn sweet, I hope this chapter goes down well :3 xxxxx_

_**D/C: **__not true so don't sue xxx_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Blaine resided in the alleyway for the next hour or so, discussing with the troupe. He discovered the name of the group was The New Directions, a name Kurt, the confirmed leader, had come up with and the rest liked. Blaine had actually spent most of his time there performing moves, trying his best to impress the five men, more particularly the brunette hottie who stared at him as if he had descended from the heavens._

_Blaine discovered the blonde kid with the camera was Sam. He was the one to break up an impromptu entire break-dancing session between Puck, the guy with the mohawk and Mike, the kid with the smoothest moves. It had some reason to do with needing to get to an internet café and all other members seemed only too happy to tag along. Kurt was the one to turn to Blaine, rest a hand on the dark haired male's shoulder and ask him to accompany them._

_The eighteen year old was tempted to say no and simply ask Kurt to maybe show him a couple of his own moves just to get some time alone with him, but he agreed. And within ten minutes they were located in a small café all crowded around a little computer as Sam uploaded the footage from earlier._

"_So what's this all about?" Blaine asked, leaning so close to Kurt he could smell the blend of aftershave and lavender wafting off the other boy. The brunette spun around, not seeming to notice how close he and Blaine were._

"_It's a competition." He had a broad smile on his face as he answered. "To appear in a music video. They want dance troupes to video a routine in a place you wouldn't expect to see hip hop. Then people can log onto the website and vote for who they think is the best." Blaine nodded, understanding what Kurt was saying. He decided to take one step closer so they weren't as far apart. Again, Kurt didn't seem to realize, or at least he didn't say anything._

"_Whose music video?" He asked and Kurt looked to his friends who all shrugged._

"_Dunno." He simply said. "But…like it's a video. Who cares who it is?" The others all mumbled in agreement and Blaine leaned back, considering this. He had had many offers for videos, so many in fact that he would pick and choose depending on who the artist was and if he liked them. But that didn't matter to these guys, they wanted recognition and it didn't matter where it happened. They were still down at the bottom of the ladder, he had forgotten how that felt considering he hadn't spent very long down there._

_Blaine moved away from Kurt to sit beside the skinny Asian he now knew as Mike. In their time in the alleyway he had pretty much discovered all he needed to know about the five boys._

_Kurt, of course, was the leader. He was seventeen and was originally born in California, but moved here to Lima at the tender age of four where he became friends with Puck and Mike. Kurt wasn't a typical hip hopper, in fact none of these guys fit the stereotypical profile. Kurt claimed he loved rock music. He wore heavy boots with metal studs, and after dancing, Blaine watched intently as he re-hooked all the chains to his trousers. Kurt claimed he just liked dancing. It wasn't his life, but he enjoyed it a lot. Blaine asked more questions, but as they got more personal Kurt's answers got more and more vague until there was little or no point in continuing the conversation._

_Then there was Puck, also seventeen and Kurt's first friend in LA. He had studied gymnastics as a child and worked out…a lot, which became evident as he showed some of his moves to Blaine who admired his execution, although found his movements just a bit too slow. He informed Puck that he felt the younger man was thinking too much about every move, which was caused him to decelerate. Puck listened to the comments and appreciated them all. Blaine took a liking to him. He would say what he thought, but took constructive criticism easily and after their chat Blaine observed him testing out and applying what the older dancer had said._

_Mike was also another of Kurt's first friend who was seventeen as well. He had been doing hip hop for merely two years and was…damn he was a natural if those were his moves having only danced for only such a short time. Kurt would joke Mike had a thick head as he was brilliant at spinning on it, although after which, he would always stagger, slightly having become dizzy and also because of the blood which would rush to his head. Blaine suggested he ease up on the head turns, perhaps shorten the time he would do them so he wouldn't be as dizzy afterwards. He was talented just…over ambitious._

_Finn was the enigma with the large arms. He was perfect for BBoy moves which needed upper body strength which he demonstrated after much coaxing from his fellow dancers. Finn spoke rarely and his moves were great, very precise and Blaine could say nothing bad about him really except not to rely so much on handstands and such._

_Then there was Sam. Sam wasn't a dancer, he was just a great friend who was very funny and according to Kurt, was a genius on any kind of technical equipment. Sam blushed at his friend's compliments and continued to upload the video onto the computer as they all sat or stood around sipping from soda cans. Soon the blonde was finished with the video and he spun his chair around so he was facing his friends who all laughed and joked as they ordered soft drink after soft drink._

_Most of the conversation was based around the fact that 'the' Blaine Anderson was wasting his time with a bunch of losers like them. Blaine laughed and made jokes about having nothing to do, but inside he was stunned that these guys stuck around him for the last hour or two._

_It wasn't like with others. He didn't feel like this was superficial. It wasn't a bunch of dancers at a competition, all smiles and secretly back stabbing one another, trying to find out routines. This was six guys, maybe even friends, sitting in a coffee house, teasing one another and drinking sodas._

_Kurt grew tired of standing and moved to sit on the table which the back of Blaine's chair rested against. The dark haired, professional dancer sighed loudly, smiling as he watched Finn and Puck play finger football with a rolled up napkin from one of the dispensers. Kurt scratched his ear and leaned one elbow on Mike's shoulder, and the other on Blaine's who looked back to see the brunette with an adorable, serious look on his face. Blaine bit his lip, resisting temptation to steal a kiss from those pouting lips._

"_So…" Kurt's thin but full lips caught Blaine's attention again as they formed the shape of a perfect "o". "Tomorrow right?" Every movement of that mouth made Blaine want to kiss him more. "There's like…how many hours to vote?"_

"_Twelve." Sam informed the leader. "It starts at 9AM and finishes 9PM so you guys better all find someway to vote or all your hard work will go to waste." Puck moaned in disappointment, but Blaine was unsure whether it was because of what Sam said or because Finn scored a point with their makeshift ball. Kurt hunched his back, resulting in his face inching closer to Blaine's as Sam continued. "Then there's an hour to tally the results and they'll be out at ten." The youth moaned. "But this place closes at 8PM and none of us have computers with internet access so we'll have to wait until after tomorrow to check the results."_

"_I have internet access." Blaine piped up unexpectedly, earning a look from all five New Directions members. Kurt's elbow moved so it was no longer digging into the half Irish males shoulder and he wrapped his arm around the youth._

"_Are you serious?" He asked the eighteen year old. "Like…would your parents not mind five…rambunctious boys sticking around your place?" Blaine shook his head, fully aware that even if his dad did have a problem his mother would sort that out. She was always complaining her son was too much of a loner when it came to having friends, although he was sure she wouldn't be impressed with his ulterior motives._

_He stretched his arm back and rested his hand on Kurt's leg. It was situated rather high on his thigh, but the brunette expressed no discomfort._

"_I'm sure." Blaine rasped in a hushed tone that all other males had to lean in close to hear. Kurt grinned and patted the dark-haired boy's shoulder._

"_Brilliant. P," Puck looked up at his letter, "Get this guy a soda for helping us out." The others laughed and Puck grumbled about being sick of playing the bitch and always having to pay, but one glance at Kurt's faux apologetic face and the mohawk haired male was laughing like the rest of them while he went to get Blaine a soda._

_Blaine would have normally refused, finding no need in any sort of freebies as thanks, but there was something about the fact that this was Kurt's idea that made it seem slightly more appealing. Soon he sat with the can of coke, still talking and laughing as the subject moved onto Mike's incredible hate of Tumblr because he couldn't understand the damn thing._

_Blaine defended the site simply because Kurt had argued that it was cool and the other three followed suit, just to annoy Mike who was adamant only idiots used the site._

"_Shut the fuck up about Tumblr!" Kurt snapped. "You wouldn't last three months and I guarantee you that you wont get any followers." Mike's eyes widened._

"_You think I couldn't last on Tumblr?" They all mumbled in agreement and Mike frowned, starting into yet another rant about the idiocy of social websites. Soon they came to an agreement to test Mike's patience and he agreed to a dare to stay on the site for three months and write to it regularly._

_Blaine provided the dollar necessary to use the computer for the mere ten minutes needed for Mike to both sign up and send his first message._

_This is gay_ Mike typed.

Twenty minutes after that, they had organized everything for tomorrow. Blaine told them all his address and they agreed to be there at quarter to ten. Sam agreed to bring the champagne to celebrate when the troupe won and they all laughed before Kurt got a text.

"I gotta go guys." He said, jumping off the table and patting Blaine's shoulder. "It was really great hanging out with you by the way." Blaine just grinned, his expression a little cocky

"You too. Tomorrow then?" Kurt smiled, but Blaine thought it looked a little forced.

"Hopefully." He hurriedly saluted his co-dancers and rushed out of the café. Mike stretched and was the next to stand.

"Finn, c'mon we might as well go." Blaine laughed.

"Dude, he's not a kid in need of minding." The professional chuckled as Mike hooked Finn around the neck.

"This little guy is my responsibility. You can't just let fourteen year-olds wander around LA on their own." Finn laughed and pushed Mike off as Blaine stared at the young boy. 14? He was taller than most here save maybe Puck with huge arms and even a small few hairs on his chin. He did not look fourteen.

Still soon Finn and Mike left with Puck trudging away after and Sam still in the café with only Blaine to accompany him. They shared a quiet smile and Blaine looked to the door.

"I'd better go." He said quietly, standing as Sam gripped his sleeve.

"Hey…did you really mean it when you said you'd help them?" Blaine thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I did." He replied earnestly and Sam grinned in appreciation.

"Awesome. I mean…they're great and all, but…I know Kurt, and he'd be so excited to dance with you." Blaine smirked and watched as Sam packed up his equipment. He thought of Kurt , so beautiful and naïve. Blaine would enjoy the task of wooing him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Helena Anderson was stunned to see her son cleaning his room. He cleared everything away and not just shove them under his bed like the last few times he tried to trick her into thinking he had tidied.

She stood by the door, stunned as he dusted the windowsill and vacuumed the wooden floorboards. The older woman was intrigued by whatever possessed her son to do something productive and tidy, but she wasn't complaining, although she caught him dragging some of his medals and trophies from the hall to his room. Who was he trying to impress?

Quarter to ten came pretty quickly and Blaine jumped at the sound of the bell ringing. His mother grinned at his excitement, but his father rolled his eyes.

"It's not natural to be that excited about someone coming over when you're eighteen years old." He said and Helena shook her head.

"Hush." She muttered, smiling to herself. Blaine needed friends, ones who were around rather than the kind he saw for two days at a time.

Blaine opened the door to hear arguing outside and he laughed at the sight of Puck and Mike at each other's throats.

"It was just a little bump." Puck defended, not noticing the door opening as he shoved some keys into Mike's hand.

"Dude that was my mom's car!" Mike combated and Finn looked to Blaine, smiling. Blaine looked to him, curious what was happening.

"Sorry, dude." Puck said, noticing Blaine in the doorway. "I hit your parents car with Mike's mom's piece of shit." Blaine's face paled, but they laughed loudly and slowly he realized they were joking. Mike was the only one not laughing.

"It's not funny, Puck." The male with the mohawk rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it was a bird." Blaine looked to Sam who was smiling brightly.

"He hit a bird?" Blaine asked, moving back to let them all in and Samuel nodded. They all walked in, greeting him and the blonde held up a six pack of cola.

"I couldn't get the champagne." He laughed as Blaine took the cans. "So I improvised." Blaine smiled and noticed the absence of one of the dancers, the most important. He was about to ask where Kurt was when his mother entered the hall, grinning a little too broadly at the four boys.

"Hello." She smiled and all boys politely replied. Blaine felt his cheeks burn as his mom looked at him, expressing pride that he was finally trying to make friends. She offered the boys food but they declined, all too nervous about the results. Blaine suggested they go to his room and his mother noticed how downhearted he suddenly sounded before all boys left to follow Blaine upstairs.

"Awesome!" Puck gasped as he walked into the small bedroom. The trophies were impressive to say the least and Blaine smiled genuinely as he noticed them all staring wide eyed at the awards.

"These are so cool." Mike spoke up, gazing at a BBoy plaque which had Blaine's name engraved on it. Blaine smiled in silent thanks and looked to Sam, the most talkative of the group who would surely answer him.

"So er….. Kurt not coming?" Sam looked from the Apple laptop to Blaine.

"Oh, he couldn't come." He simply said, looking back and silently wishing his parents could afford buying him a laptop. Blaine bit his lip, he had been wishing for a clearer answer and he vaguely heard Puck scoff beside him.

"Kurty Kurt has more important things to do than support his own troupe." There was no missing the disdain in Puck's voice and Finn sighed, looking to his older friend.

"Dude, that's not fair." He muttered as Puck looked at him angrily.

"Well it's true! I'm not gonna fucking sugar-coat it just 'cause Blaine's present." Blaine wasn't sure what was happening and suddenly he didn't want to. Instead he gave Sam permission to use his laptop. The blonde grinned broadly and switched on the computer as all four other boys found a place to sit, be it on the bed, or in Mike's case the bean bag in the corner. Finn passed around the sodas, and Blaine stared at the one empty can which sat on the table unwanted. Kurt should have been here and obviously he was absent by choice, judging by Puck's attitude.

They all talked and joked, but hushed up when Sam logged onto the site and looked around at all of them.

"This is it guys." He grinned, clicking on the results. A loading page came up with a graffiti background and they all sat in silence. The tension in the room was suffocating, and even Blaine felt nervous for the boys around him. As the loading bar almost filled, all five boys were crowded around the laptop, waiting for the list to show.

Blaine squinted and craned his neck to see over Sam's head as the screen came up.

**First Place :** _Diversity, San Francisco_

**Second Place :** _New Directions, Ohio _

They all moaned in unison. Mike dug his fingers into his eyes, Finn tugged at his hair, and Puck kicked the bed before Sam apologized to Blaine for the breakout.

"Always second!" Puck growled. "Always! It's not fair!" Blaine was sitting on the bed now with his legs crossed underneath him. He felt bad for them all and watched as Finn played with his cell, calling someone.

"Hey Kurt…" The youngest said weakly into the cell. "Yeah we got them…second…yeah." A small, reluctant laugh escaped Finn. "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride huh? He…he's ok…" Finn looked as Puck stormed over and grabbed the cell from his hand.

"Like you fucking care if I'm ok!" He yelled into the cell. "We're here failing…again, and you're not here! You're never here! You just give us these shitty routines, dance and fuck off!" Puck shut off the cell and threw it on the bed. Finn went to pick it up and Mike patted Puck's shoulder, telling him they were all disappointed, Kurt included.

"Thanks for helping, Blaine." Sam said to the dancer, standing with his friends. "But I think it's time we went." Blaine nodded and waved as one by one, all four boys left the room which became eerily quiet in their absence. He could hear the door downstairs open and it slammed loudly so he assumed Puck was the last to leave.

He lay back against the wall and stared at the laptop across the room. There was still images of the top ranking troops on his screen and the one which was zoomed in was that of New Directions . All four dancers in hip hop poses with Kurt standing in the middle, his back to Puck. Both with large smiles on their faces. Puck was ok, cute enough, but Kurt …ohh Kurt .

The simple image was enough to make Blaine get off the bed and walk over to the small laptop. He sat on front of it and zoomed in on the brunette . God, he was gorgeous. The chestnut hair in this shot was dripping with sweat and his smile was simply beautiful. Why wasn't he here today? And why had Puck been so mad with him?

Blaine stroked his finger along the images cheek.

"You're such a mystery, Kurt Hummel." He whispered to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **I imagine Kurt more like Chris in this with his target clothes and such, buttttt his Kurt will soon appear its just…hidden deep inside XD this fic was so much fun to write, I gotta get back to continuing it, there's only 3 more chapters to go that are written, I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
